Travers Stakes
The Travers Stakes is an American Grade I Thoroughbred Horse Race held at Saratoga Race Course in Saratoga Springs, New York. First held in 1864, it was named for William R. Travers, the president of the old Saratoga Racing Association. His horse, Kentucky, won the first running of the Travers. The race was not run in 1896, 1898, 1899, 1900, 1911, and 1912. The field for the Travers is limited to three-year-olds, colts and geldings carrying 126 pounds (57 kg) and fillies 123 pounds (56 kg), and since 1999 the purse has been $1,000,000. The race has been the highlight of the summer race meeting at Saratoga, just as the Belmont Stakes is the highlight of the spring meeting at Belmont Park. The Travers has been run at four different distances: *1-3/4 miles (2.8 km): 1864 - 1889 *1-1/2 miles (2.4 km): 1890 - 1892 *1-1/4 miles (2.0 km): 1893, 1894, 1897, and 1904 to present *1-1/8 miles (1.8 km): 1895, 1901 - 1903 Notable moments In 1941, Whirlaway became the only horse ever to win the "superfecta" of the United States Triple Crown of Thoroughbred Racing and the Travers. In 1962, arguably the greatest Travers in history took place. Jaipur won by a nose-bob in track record time over the arguably more talented Ridan after a long, head-to-head battle over the entire mile and a quarter. Still written and talked about today, the race is listed in the 2006 book of Horse Racing's Top 100 Moments written by the staff of the Blood-Horse Publications. The race result determined which colt would be named the 1962 U.S. Champion 3-Year-Old Horse. In 1982, Runaway Groom, the Champion Canadian Three-Year-Old, trained by John DiMario, arrived at the Saratoga backstretch after a grueling season competing in the Canadian Triple Crown, winning the Prince of Wales Stakes, the Breeders' Stakes, and finishing second in the Queen's Plate. At the Travers that year, Runaway Groom became the only horse in racing history to beat the Kentucky Derby winner Gato Del Sol, the Preakness Stakes winner Aloma's Ruler, and the Belmont Stakes winner Conquistador Cielo in the same race. The 1997 Travers was another of the memorable races in its history, as it saw U.S. Racing Hall of Fame jockeys Jerry Bailey and Chris McCarron (aboard Behrens and Deputy Commander respectively) in a home-stretch duel in which Deputy Commander prevailed. Adding to the drama was a thunderstorm which produced hail 24 hours before the race, and the uncertainty around whether or not McCarron would be present after the recent death of his mother. On the day that Point Given won the Travers Stakes (August 25, 2001), it was a record Travers Stakes day attendance of 60,486. The race, dubbed "Midsummer Derby", achieved a total betting handle of $34,529,273. This was also a Saratoga record. On August 25, 2012, two horses, Alpha and Golden Ticket, tied for first place making the race a dead heat. Following the race, two jockey statues were painted and two canoes were put in the pond. Records Speed record: '''(at current distance of 1-1/4 miles) *2:00.00 General Assembly (1979) '''Most wins by a jockey: *4 - Jim McLaughlin (1881, 1883, 1886, 1888) *4 - Eddie Arcaro (1938, 1942, 1944, 1951) *4 - Braulio Beaeza (1966, 1969, 1972, 1975) *4 - Pat Day (1983, 1987, 1989, 2003) Most wins by a trainer: ''' *5 - Bert Mulholland (1939, 1950, 1951, 1962, 1963) '''Most wins by an owner: *5 - Dwyer Brothers Stable (1881, 1883, 1886, 1888, 1890) *5 - George D. Widener, Jr. (1939, 1950, 1951, 1962, 1963) *5 - Rokeby Stable (1964, 1969, 1972, 1987, 1993) Winners Category:Races Category:Stakes races Category:Grade I races Category:Races in the United States Category:Graded stakes races in the United States Category:Grade I stakes races in the United States Category:Articles with Wikipedia content